A Little Messed Up
Transcript *https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6aa5dm *What-- A... Cartoon. *(intro plays) *A Little Messed Up *(the cartoon intro plays. episode begins. Rupert bikes along happily) *Gidgette: Zelda, Can you check if Huford is awake? *Zelda: Did you say wake Huford up? *Gidgette: Yes. *Zelda: Ah... I get it now. *(She walks down the hallway toward the bedroom. Knock) *Zelda: Huford? Are you awake? *(No answer) *Zelda: Oh, looks like there's no answer. *(Tries opening the door) *Zelda: I'd better go inside. On second thought... That door is locked. *(Pulls out a card and opens the door. Peeks in to see if anyone's around. Founds a secret workshop and walks through it to find Huford) *Zelda: Huford. Yohoo. *(echoes, Looks down to see if Huford's there. Huford finishes a gadget he made at last) *Huford: Hallelujah, My new gadget is completed! *(walks over, Sets it down on a pillow Until) *Zelda: Hello! *Huford: Zelda, How'd you get into my workshop? *Zelda: I found a secret passage way. *Huford: Get out of my workshop, You know this is my private place and don't tell the parents and gramps or the brothers about this, Or you'll be sorry. *Zelda: I see that you have a workshop of steam trains and tugboats. *(Goes around it to see lots of steam engines, passenger cars, mail cars, freight cars, cabooses, diesel locomotives, ships, planes, and tugboats) *Huford: No! Wait! *(follows in pursuit. Then Suddenly, DUN DUN DUN!) *Zelda: Oh my goodness! *Huford: Zelda... *Zelda: You know those are my toys. That's why you should have let me know first if you were borrowing them. Now please ask me next time and I'll let you borrow them. Got it? *(Huford knocked over the stand) *Zelda: As long as we're still in a family, okay? *(The remote control landed in her hand) *Zelda: Oh, a remote control. What does the button do if I press it? *Huford: No wait. Don't press the button. You don't know what it can... *(Zelda presses the button, ZAP, POOF!) *Pikachu: Do. *Zelda: Oh, a Pikachu, just like Stephen's Pokemon. *(HUG) *Zelda: You're so cute, just like Stephen's Pikachu, since he and Pikachu are good at doing some Wallace and Gromit episodes. *Pikachu: Hands off! Don't you know what you did to me? *Zelda: Um, why? *Pikachu: Okay. What would like to be that you wanna be? *Zelda: Oh, I know. How about a lady wearing clothes of Sir Topham Hatt's wife, Lady Hatt, and a hat on time, since she is in Thomas and Friends? *(Pikachu presses the button, ZAP, POOF, like magic) *Jigglypuff: And I want to have a large mansion with lots of kids and a husband with lots of workers driving steam trains and tugboats. *(Pikachu puts the remote back, but gets it snatched. Pikachu pulls down a instruction board and begins announcing) *Pikachu: Now do you understand? *(POOF!) *Mr. Mime: That by combining the positive and negative formalities in sucrose radium... *(POOF!) *Machoke: We can extract the elements from any variety of zigaform. *(POOF!) *Shiftry: And unificate them with the magnetic uspiam. *(POOF!) *Moltres: Testling. The smashing shouldn't be used by... *(POOF!) *Pansear: Person of lower intelligence like-- *(Jigglypuff giggles) *Jigglypuff: Didn't listen properly, did I? *Pansear: You're not listening at all! Now concentrate! *(POOF!, like magic) *Pansear: Uh oh. *(grins. Nidoqueen roars at Pensear. He flee in fright. Nidoqueen chases him around and presses the button each time, turning into lots of different Pokemon. They rush down the stairs to the bottom. Nidoqueen slips on a roller skate and flies through the air, THUD, Wilhelm scream. She gets changed into different pokemons now, thanks to Huford taking control of it) *Gidgette: Make sure you brush your teeth before eating. *Both: Okay. *(POOF!, like magic. Seviper and Cubone brush their teeth with brushes carrying toothpaste. POOF! like magic Teddiursa and Emolga came to the table to eat. MUNCH, CRUNCH. GULP) *Gidgette: Make sure you chew. *(CHEW) *Gidgette: Thank you. *(BURP! They flee for the remote to play with it. POOF! POOF! Houndoom snarls angrily. Emolga flees in fright. POOF!, Miltank lands to the floor. BUMP! Flees in fear. They ran into the room together) *Gidgette: What's going on with those two? *(scratches her head. They fight over the remote. POOF! They were now Numel and Weedle together) *Gidgette: That's it, I'm coming up. *(climbs up. They gasps and go for the remote by speeding up. Gidgette gets closer to the top. POOF!, Gidgette came in at last. Looks at Zelda and Huford, who grin) *Gidgette: Now you stop fooling around and be gentle and calm. *Huford: Okay, Mom. *Zelda: Gees. *(shrugs) *Huford (Zelda's voice): Last one for chores is a slow slug. *(scoffs) *Zelda (Huford's voice): Why not I've been everything else today. *(pouts, Scene ends, and stops. The End credits play) *(Huford Logo) *(Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) *(Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts